Forks, Knives and Spoons
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Another diplomatic mission for Daniel and Vala finds our Diplo-mates trying to avoid unnecessary contact.


Forks, Knives and Spoons

spacegypsy1

Pairing – Daniel and Vala

Timeline: Probably between AoT and Continuum

Rated: Adult Themes

Where are they? Another diplomatic mission for Daniel and Vala finds our Diplo-mates trying to avoid unnecessary contact.

-oio-

"Thank you Dr. Jackson. We appreciate your planet's interest, it is quite evident that we are a poor nation since suffering at the hands of first the Goa'uld and then the Ori. We look forward to meeting with your people. We will see you tomorrow to finalize the proposal for you to take back, but tonight we celebrate." The Rac'coo leader bowed and walked away.

"Well, that was nice. Another small victory for team SGC. And we managed to handle it all by ourselves! Muscles and Mitchell and Sam will be so proud of us when they show up tomorrow. You have such a way with people, Daniel. You got all the tribes to take the same fork from the road! Good for you! And you will be the popular man with your IOU for all the Naquadah. Not that you aren't already popular." Vala laughed, teasingly, giving him a quirky lift of a brow.

"IOA," He replied with a smile as he took off towards the camp they'd set up upon arrival last evening. "And it's 'fork in the road', as in go one way or another."

Vala followed a short pace behind him and he looked over his shoulder, amazed at how soft her features were, how relaxed, how happy she looked. And he was the reason she was happy. The knowledge that he could make her so happy made him happy, too.

"Oh. Alright then, Daniel, I know it's IOA, however I don't get that fork one, but still good for you!"

Turning forward again he unconsciously reached back and took her hand gently tugging her up to walk beside him. Their fingers entwined. He squeezed her hand, laughing at her silly grin.

"I like it when you laugh, Daniel. I don't hear it very often, but when I do it... well it sends a nice thrill through me." Her eyes cut away and she pretended to scan the tree line.

Knowing she was probably uncomfortable to have revealed so much to him, Daniel squeezed her hand again, then let it go. That's how it'd been this past few months. They each let their guard down more often now when they were alone – every since they'd 'hooked up' as she liked to call it.

Their camp wasn't more than a half a click and the music from the town's celebration wafted on the night breeze. Vala moved ahead dancing across the campsite.

For a moment he watched her sway to the drums before turning away. The need to touch her, intimately, overwhelmed him at the most inopportune times. Time to stop thinking about her. That would have to wait until they got back to Earth. "I'll get some firewood." He mumbled.

Her side arm came out suddenly. "Woods? Did you say something about the woods? Is there something there?"

He burst out laughing. "No... no. I said firewood."

The gun went back into her holster, "What about firewood? We have lots of it."

Following where she pointed Daniel noticed the stack of wood and remembered her early morning task. "Oh, so we do."

"Yes, well, let's light it up and have some of our yummy Meals Ready to Eat. I can hardly wait for the warm unappetizing mash up of unrecognizable food with hot sauce, though I do love those tiny Tabasco bottles. I still don't know why you insisted we not stay for dinner and the celebration! I've eaten on hundreds of planets darling and not once have I been turned into a toad! But then again, with dinner done we can fork together or knife or spoon when we go to sleep in our cozy tent." Her voice went deep, sultry. "Together. Alone. Hands free to touch. Bodies warm. Parts swelling..."

Daniel shook his head and began to prep the fire. "Stop that. We have an agreement, remember?"

"Hmm, okay. But. Back to our boring discussion. Well? Which is it? Not the fork, because that's the one that goes with the road. And possibly not the knife because that's when someone metaphorically stabs one in the back as in..."

"Spoon. It's called spooning."

"Ah. Such a nice mental picture, isn't it?"

His response was a wide grin, followed quickly by turning away and rearranging the firewood and setting it afire. It was a nice mental picture. The wood blazed to life and he stood, stared into the depth of the flames, his mind captured by the image she'd created.

His gaze came up slowly to land on her face illuminated by firelight. He almost whispered, _'yes, such a nice mental picture.' _ Instead his chin took a slow decent towards his chest, his hands went deep into his pockets. He knew better than to encourage her. "No spooning. No hooking up. We're on a mission. Those are the rules. It's late. I'll take a walk around the perimeter. You can eat and get some sleep. I'll take the first watch."

"Your made up rules, no one else made them up. And, darling, what are you watching for? There's nothing here to worry about. Don't be silly. Besides you already said you got no sleep last night. Sorry about that, it's not like I rolled over on you on purpose. The people told us those crazy Rac'coo moons can make you wonko. Anyway, if there is watching to do I should do it. I slept very well. And comfy. And warm. And safe. So no one walking around watching is necessary."

~0i0~

The small crescent moon from earlier had been joined by the larger full pink moon casting a soft glow into the tent.

Daniel blinked awake to find Vala leaning over him.

"Finally, you're awake! I want you to know..." Vala blurted out, "I mean I promise I didn't eat or drink anything on this planet. And I am sticking to the promise of... you know, no hooking up off world, however..."

"Whaa... what? You woke me up to tell me... Vala? Vala where is your... er... your..."

"That's what I mean! I woke up from a rather dreamy dream and realized my top was off and I was wondering if you removed it or me? Or something altogether not us. I swear on all things important and my lovely SGC patches that I did not do this... or remember doing this."

"Hmm?" Distracted by the silhouette of her breasts in the dim light, Daniel wasn't exactly sure what she said.

"Do you think that they somehow..."

He sat up suddenly all but dumping her on the ground. "Could you put your shirt on? Please?"

"Oh!" After righting herself, Vala snatched up said shirt and donned it quickly. "Do you think they somehow gave me some sort of potion? Or cake? Or injection? Or mental wave link thingie? I mean, after all isn't that what the Tau'ri are afraid of because of some past experience?"

Confused, Daniel folded his legs sitting cross legged and stared at her. "What?"

"Well, I was dreaming you took my shirt off and you were kissing me. And, well, touching and..." She started whirling her hand around her breasts. "You know, kissing here while I was shirtless!"

"Oh?" He swallowed loudly.

"So, darling, it might be a reality in a dream or not one due to the fact that in the dream or alien abduction or Daniel intervention caused by that crazy moon thingie everyone was talking about, you were ah, responsible. Or at the very least your hands and lips and tongue were... are responsible."

Daniel held up a finger, and whispered hoarsely. "Stop. Please. Please just stop right there."

"Well! It's not like I said it all sexy like, it was very generic since I was trying to explain that there might have been something odd going on! I didn't even talk about the, the, the..." She whirled her hand around her lower belly, before pointed between her legs.

Gaze wavering slightly to where she pointed, Daniel then squeezed his eyes shut, finger still held high. "There is little you say that doesn't sound sexy. You sound sexy reading Mitchell's report. Or yelling 'Shut the gate'!" His eyes popped open and he placed the finger he held up against her lips and spoke, quietly, slowly, "Shh. I need to catch my breath."

Vala nodded her acquiescence.

"Let me see if I understand this. You had an erotic dream?"

She nodded again humming out an "Um hum."

"And you think it was because of some potion, or moon phase or it was me fiddling around while you slept?"

"Well," she confessed speaking around his finger that still lay across her lips, "yes, that's what I am wondering about. It was a very vivid dream."

His finger ran from her lips down under her chin where he gently pressed to raise her face. "Nothing to worry about. Just an ordinary erotic dream. No alien influence. However, I think I want to kiss you."

"Where?" she squeaked out, delighted.

"Let's start with the mouth and see what happens."

"Oh, perfect. I've been dying to kiss you, it's been sooo long!"

"We've only been gone two days, Vala."

"Two days too long. I thought you said we couldn't do this?"

He laid his mouth lightly against hers. "I lied."

She ran her tongue across his lips. "Mmm, so, you know Mitchell will show up on time – in a few hours. Are you sure you want to start this now? Because, darling, I want it to end with the spooning thing."

"Let's stop discussing and get to the actual kissing." After a quick tangle with her tongue he pulled back ever so slightly.

Vala mumbled. "Then spooning after, aft...you know... after..."

"Sex. After sex."

"Or love making, Daniel?"

"Or both. Vala, please stop talking."

~END~


End file.
